opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jishaku Jishaku no Mi
Jishaku Jishaku no Mi is an Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allow the use to control the eviroment with Magenetic force Appearance Usage Techniques Iron Sand Manipulation: By creating a powerful magnetic force Seiya can attract iron particles from the Earth's atmosphere and iron mineral within the ground in order to create iron sand that he can then manipulate for various tasks, such as constructing a dense construct that is used to shield him from an opponent's attack. *Is a commonly used defensive ability that Seiya uses through the manipulation of iron sand. When activated he shapes and compacts the iron sand into extremely dense shell-like structure. This shell is strong enough deflect an attack from the Buki Buki no Mi and break several of the weapons used against it. Because the shell is nothing but compacted iron sand Seiya can still manipulate it into various other objects. Though any technique could still easily slip through the hollow space between each side of the "shall", Seiya has also created a powerful dense electrical barrier that is nearly solid around it that acts as a second defense measure because if someone attacked it with a blade, the blade would act as a lightning rod and electrocute them. *One of the most difficult to evade attacks in Seiya's arsenal. This technique hardens and compacts the iron sand into a uncountable amount of pellets. These pellets are then shot simulataneously across vast range to attack his opponent. From the moment Seiya has finished preparing the attack, evading it becomes extremely difficult. Using the repellent force of magnetism, the speed of the bullets are rapidly increased after they are shot. Furthermore, Seiya can also use an attack pattern where the Iron Sand bullets are shaped into sharp needles, increasing their ability to wound or kill the enemy. Since the Iron Sand has a magnetic force, Seiya can easily move the pellets towards his target if they happen to evade them. *One of Seiya's most powerful iron sand techniques. This technique is activated when Seiya places his hand outwards towards his target and shapes a small amount of his iron sand into six miniature lightning rods around his wrist. These lightning rods then charge and conduct a powerful electromagnetic field around Seiya's hands. As the electromagnetic field completes the rods slowly dissipate, re-assemble, and finally condense themselves as sword-shaped bullets. When the field completes Seiya launches the bullets at an extremely high speed toward his opponent. By charging his gauntlets with magnetism granted by the Jishaku Jishaku no Mi, any individual that comes into direct contact with one of his physical blows become heavily magnetised; resulting in the production of a powerful magnetic field around their body. Once the oponent has been magnetised, Seiya can increase the pull of the magnetic field to cause himself to be pulled toward the opponent at astonishing speeds, increasing the damage of the following attack. A recently discovered and nearly an already signature technique used by Seiya. By extending his hand outwards and charging it with magnetism and launching it forward, Seiya can summon a single or a whole pack of wolves made out of electricity. The wolves are controlled verbally by Seiya and will chase down his opponent with the intent to cling to them via a bite. Upon biting the enemy or getting close enough, the wolves can erupt in a electrical explosions of varying size and power. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia